I Can Love You More (PewdieCry)
by WithoutWaxVivian
Summary: Cry loves Pewdiepie... except he has a girlfriend; Marzia. Cry and Pewdie used to be good friends, only now there's a strange awkwardness between them. What should they do? To make it worse, Cry gets a new "friend..."
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise for Pewdie

Hey guys- so this is a story that was continued from New Hate and Love. If you want to read the first part, click here:

s/9091835/1/I-can-love-you-more

Hope you guys like this, I worked really hard!

* * *

**Kirk's P.O.V.**

I cried as I ran in the pounding rain, both of the rushing liquids hurting me.

_Why? Why?!_ I thought as I ran, not knowing where my feet were taking me, not knowing whether they led me to safety or to more hurt. I looked up at the sky briefly, trying to find the normally comforting, shining stars looking down from their aloof positions.

Not one watched me. Not one cared.

My mind flew unbidden to find sanctuary in a memory... a delightful memory...

* * *

**Kirk's Memory**

It was the first day of school. My family had just moved to Florida since a neighbor saw my father abusing me and had threatened to call the police.

_She acted as if what he was doing to me was the worst thing she had ever seen... and he had just started, too..._

I shook my head, trying to get away from the terrible thoughts and back into the memories.

I had gone to his classes, listened well, took notes... Until that class. Until I saw him.

His chocolate brown curls, those long deft fingers that curled around that pencil so deliciously... that tanned and toned body, not muscled but lean... that mysterious mask. It looked like a poker face, with two dots for eyes and a straight line for a mouth. I loved it. It covered most of his face except for a small sliver of the side, from which he saw the ends of a pair of the most kissable lips he had ever seen.

I didn't think I could fall for him any harder.

Then, of course, the teacher had called on the mysterious boy. He had raised his arm, the arm that would fit so perfectly around me, to shift his mask and open his mouth and replied in the most sensuous, flowing voice that I had ever heard; "The answer is the square root of 625."

With that simple sentence, heat rushed into my body, especially that place down there... I felt my heart hurt as I stared at him, the beautiful boy called Cry.

* * *

**Kirk's P.O.V.**

Kirk looked up as he arrived at the footsteps of a familiar looking house.  
Oh, right. Cry's house, he thought numbly, as he raised his hand and rapped on the doorbell. He waited for a bit, staring down at the floor which was covered with a mat that said "Welcome!" with a smily face underneath it.  
The door opened and Cry's masked face stared out at him.  
"Kirk?" he said, confused, his voice a smooth river that wound around and relaxed me.

I looked up at Cry and smiled tremblingly, asking, "Do you think I could stay at your house for a bit? My parents are out of town and I got locked out of the house." The lie came to me easily, as I had to lie to my friends before so that I wouldn't have to go home. Cry hesitated a little, then nodded yes, saying that he was pretty sure his parents would agree.  
I shivered. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to, but his voice sounded so very erotic, like it was promising me all sorts of things if I could only just work up the courage to kiss him. I shivered again, his voice affecting me like it always did. Cry saw and tossed me a towel, saying, "Here, dry yourself off with this." He glanced down and noticed my wet clothes, then quickly steered me towards his bedroom, telling me I could use his clothes for the time being, then stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door.

I stared at the closed door for a second before looking around. It was a simple looking bedroom, with plenty of space. There was a desk, a closet, a mirror, and a bed. A plush rug covered the floor.  
I opened the closet and took out some clothes; sweatpants, a teeshirt... I looked hesitantly down at my soaked clothes. Boxers...? I shook my head, embarrassed at myself for even thinking it. I took off my teeshirt and was halfway through putting on Cry's when the door opened. I looked over and saw Cry standing there. He had a sad look on his face as he saw my bruises.

"Oh, Kirk..."  
I looked at him, my face tight. He saw my look and dropped the subject. Seeing that my hair was still wet, he took the towel and started drying me. I put down the shirt, blushing a little at the idea of him looking at me half-naked.  
I looked up at him, at his mask that was slightly ajar and showed worried lips, at his fingers who were holding the towel so firmly to dry me off when I could have done it myself. All of a sudden, I felt a surge of warmth towards him.

I have to say, I acted instinctively. I didn't really think, or I might not have done it. I took his hands from my hair and tugged the towel out of his grasp, holding his hands tenderly with one of mine. I gave him a small push so that he landed lying down on the bed and climbed on top of him. I stretched his hands above his head and pressed my lips onto his. "Cry..." I murmured.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

I took a little time to open the door, a little annoyed at having someone interrupt my sleep. Honestly, who's here at this time of night? I looked at the person standing on our doorstep. It was Kirk. Luckily, I had been downstairs getting some water or else I wouldn't of heard him. He was totally drenched.  
"Kirk?" I asked, completely confused about what was going on.  
He looked at me and smiled quaveringly. "Hey Cry. Do you think I could stay at your house for a bit? My parents are out of town and I got locked out of the house." There was clearly something wrong, and who was I to refuse him? My parents wouldn't mind, anyways.

I saw Kirk shivering so I threw a towel at him. Wouldn't he get a cold or something? I looked at his clothes, noticing for the first time how his clothes clung to him seductively. I blushed a little, then pushed Kirk up the stairs and into my room. I was a bit rough, but I really didn't want him to see me blushing. He would probably freak out or something, saying that I was disgusting. I closed the door of the bedroom and leaned against it, sighing. I love Pewds, so why am I feeling like this? Does this mean that... I don't actually love him?

I was distracted again as I heard Kirk shuffle around with my clothes. What was up with his bruises? Did his parents abuse him? I waited until I thought he had his shirt off, then stepped through the door. Of course, the first thing I noticed was that his chest was bare. I blushed a little again. The next thing I noticed was...

The bruises.

Not only bruises though; bite marks, scratches, scars, and basically anything you could imagine was on him. "Oh, Kirk..." He gave me a tight, withdrawn look as he saw me looking at him, so I just reached for his towel and started drying his hair. Not that I was even aware that his hair was wet or anything, I just wanted to do something without being awkward.  
As I dried his hair, I studied his body. His neck was littered with bruises and bite marks... like those when you get after sex. I blushed again.  
Kirk looked up at me. It looked like he was studying me too, and I smiled at him uncertainly. "Kirk?"  
All of a sudden, Kirk caught my hands between his. My heart pounded as I looked at him with wide eyes, surprised and... excited. He looked at me with some emotion in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was because right at that moment Kirk pushed me down on the bed and kissed me.

I bit back a moan as his lips pressed softly against mine, feeling like little sparks of pleasure passed between our lips. I pushed him away slightly, trying to catch my breath. I was conflicted, my troubled eyes staring into his. I shouldn't be doing this, but... I need this. I've been suppressing this... _want_ for too long... even though it was for Pewdie, and not Kirk.  
I pulled Kirk back down towards me, my hands tangling in his hair. His tongue asked for entry and I gave it, shyly. I moaned slightly as his tongue explored my mouth, reveling in his taste.

"Kirk..."

**Pewdiepie's P.O.V.**

I closed the door to Cry's house, puzzled. Why did Cry keep it unlocked? He should have known better.

I had come to visit Cry because I knew that his parents were on a business trip and he was probably lonely without them. I had planned to play video games with Cry and crack a lot of jokes so I could break up this weird tension that I had felt growing between us. However, now that I saw the door was unlocked I had to change my plans.

I headed quietly up the stairs of the house, planning to check inside Cry's bedroom since he stayed in his room a lot. As I got closer to his room, I started hearing noises and blushed instantly.  
That's not what I think it is, right? Is Cry... masturbating or something? But no. I heard him say the name Kirk, so... what if someone's hurting him? I stayed there for a bit, calming my breathing so that they wouldn't hear me.

I pressed my ear to the door of his bedroom. Yea. There was definitely someone there with him. I slowly opened the door to his bedroom, glancing through the crack I made.

My jaw dropped. Cry was lying on his bed with "Kirk" hovering over him, kissing passionately.

The door swung open, revealing me standing there. I took a step back, too shocked from what I saw to fully comprehend what I was doing. A blush rose to my cheeks.

I looked at them, seeing all the hickeys and bite marks, especially on Kirk. They had clearly been together for quite some time. I stared back at Cry, furious but not quite sure why.

"Cry... what are you doing?!"

* * *

Ahahahh... Ahahahahahah... AHAHAHAHAH!

I am so evil! :D

Ugh... I'm so tired... I should be studying for finals but instead I'm writing stories about guys making out.  
Not that I'm saying that it isn't a good use for my time...

By the way- don't think Cry is slutty in this fanfic. It's just that he and Kirk are made for each other(literally). It's just that Cry and Pewds are also made for each other.

Please review!

_Reviewing makes Pewdie realize that he likes Cry!_

Without Wax,

Vivian


	2. Update!

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long, but I had some stressful stuff to do. I had finals and final projects and then I had to go to my brother's graduation. Thank god summer is here!

Another reason why I haven't been updating is that I… well… I've been having some ideas on other stories to write. I've been at a kind of standstill because I want to write more "I Can Love You More," but I can't seem to get into it since I'm so focused on other ideas.

So, of course, I just went, fuck it. I'm writing a new story or two.

One of the new stories isn't going to be long, just maybe one or two chapters.

Unfortunately, I won't be able to post much… due to the fact that I'm going to be away for 8 weeks during the summer. Camps and travelling and such…. With no Internet.

God, this is going to be rough.

Well, a bit of good news. I'll be writing up drafts on my phone and then typing it up on Fanfiction when I get the chance. So when I do update, I'll update with, hopefully, multiple chapters.

Have a nice summer everyone! I'll see you on the other side.

Without Wax,

Vivian

Also... like, what the f**k? 240 reads? On my first chapter? Which isn't even good?

I love you guys.

So here you go.

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"_Pewdie! Stop! Look, the reason why Kirk and I were kissing is…" I averted my eyes, my hands clenched at my sides. Should I tell him? Should I? What if he calls me a freak, like in my dreams? What if he stops being my friend? What if… what if… _

_No. I couldn't tell him._

_Not if the price is our friendship._

_It'd be better if… if he just thought something else. Anything else._

_"Pewdie...Kirk is my boyfriend."_


	3. Chapter 2: Slipping Away

**Gah, guys. I had no time to type up my chapters for the two days I was back because I was so busy... gosh I feel bad. Hopefully I'll get this chapter out by today(7/14/13) but I don't know. Time issues, you know?**

**Anyways, like always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Cry's POV**

I sighed as I gave in to Kirk's soft kisses, deciding to let myself have at least this one luxury... the feeling of being held and kissed by someone who was in love with you. Something that I had never experienced. It'll be fine. anyway. I'll just stop him after a while, and say... Um... I moaned suddenly, my thought process cut off as Kirk bit down on my collarbone and a bolt of pleasure went through me, my eyes slamming shut.

"Ahh! Kirk!"

I felt him smiling against my neck as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt, my mind still in a bit of a shock with the sensations. Honestly, I had not expected to feel, well, anything. I mean, shouldn't my love for Pewdie cancel everything out? Even the attentions of this rather cute boy?  
Now unsure about this whole thing, I reached down and removed his hand from my shirt, trying to distract him.

"Kirk, I-"

Maybe he knew what I was trying to do because he raised his head and bit my collarbone again, causing my head to fall back weakly and a gasp to slip from my lips, my hand releasing his. Kirk hummed against my skin as he licked upwards from my collarbone, towards my jaw, and I tilted my head to give him better access to my neck, now totally and completely caught up in this moment. My closed eyes opened slightly as I gazed at the closed door.

I stiffened.

The door was now partly open and my eyes widened as I saw a figure in the doorway. Kirk sucked my earlobe into his mouth and my eyes closed slightly as I was distracted, but not before I identified who was at the door.

It was Pewdiepie.

My head snapped up and I pushed Kirk off of me as I fully comprehended the situation, scrambling to my feet to face a betrayed-looking Pewds.

"Pewdie! Oh, um, I didn't know t-that you were coming tonight!" My voice shook when I spoke, an octave higher than normal, and my hands trembled slightly so that when I reached up to do the buttons Kirk opened, they fumbled and slipped, betraying my nervousness.  
Pewds stood in the doorway with that expression on his face, his distressed eyes seeing the evidence of the terrible thing I did.

"Cry... What are you _doing?_"

I walked towards him, wanting to touch him, wanting to explain to him, wanting so much from him.

"Pewds, I-I can explain-"

But he was already backing away from me, his gaze on the floor, a flush in his cheeks, not meeting my eyes as he started to run away from me.  
I ran after him, my feet pounding down the stairs, my fingers managing to reach the back of his fluttering shirt right before he ran out of the door. I tried to grab him but he just slipped out of my fingers.

He slips away every single day. I crave his touch and his company every minute, but at the end of the day he always leaves me and goes back to Marzia.

No. Not this time.

I run after him, my feet pounding on the pavement in sync with my racing heart. I might be running but my heart is decidedly racing for something else; someone else.

Pewdie.

The thought of losing him is terrible. The fact that I'll never hear his laugh or play video games with him ever again if I don't reach him spurs me on, my feet moving faster than I thought possible. My body throbbed for him. Not Kirk, not anyone else, just him. I gained on him, my fingers soon almost touching his shirt. With a final push of my legs, I jump towards him.

**Pewdie's POV**

I slammed into the ground as something big hit my back, my right side taking the brunt of the fall. Ouch. That's going to bruise.  
Rolling away, I jumped to my feet and spun, ready to face my attacker, my thoughts completely away from the... _thing_ that I just saw. Well, partly, at least.  
I looked at my attacker, filing it away to tell the police later. The most prominent things I saw was his brown hair and a white ceramic mask.  
Oh, it was only Cry.

Fuck, it was Cry!

I tensed and smiled tightly at him.

"Um... Hi Cry."

Cry was panting slightly from his sprint, his chest rising up and down. I caught myself staring at the sexy V of white skin that was exposed because of the first few undone buttons on his shirt. I shook my head as I realized what I was thinking, blushing slightly. I sighed mentally, now even more confused about my emotions. I had had these thoughts before, but I never really paid attention to them. Maybe I should have.

"Pewdie... I-I can explain."

I looked at the ground, miserable.

"There's nothing really to explain."

Cry didn't respond for a moment, obviously surprised. I looked at his face. His lips were pink and puffy from kissing Kirk. Kirk.

"I... I just want to. I mean, um, you are my best friend and I don't want you to misunderstand," Cry said in a rush.

I smiled at him reassuringly, keeping my face happy.

"You really don't have to. It's not my business who you kiss. Seriously, man. I'm sorry for disturbing you guys like that... It's just that I'm not really used to seeing... Um... Gay people, you know?"

Best friend, he said. That's it. Well, what could I really hope for?

Cry seemed to hesitate for a minute before he plowed on, almost as if he didn't hear me.

"Pewds, look, the reason why we were kissing is that..."

I clenched my fists, a huge longing to kiss him suddenly overtaking me. Should I? No. Not if the price is our friendship. Cry has been slipping away from me already. Every day I crave him, but every day he goes home without me and I have to go back to Marzia. I have to pretend that everything is fine. I have to. Just like I've been doing since we first met. But that doesn't stop me from hoping he would say that Kirk forced him or that he did it out of kindness, and nothing else. My head snapped up again as I heard Cry speak again, my ears straining to catch every syllable of the sentence that would determine my future happiness;

"Pewdie... Kirk is my boyfriend."

And then he slips away... completely.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! No, that isn't all I worked on during camp. I'm quite a bit of a way through "Chapter 3: First Date" and I think that I'll have internet and access to a laptop at my next camp. Hopefully. Don't quote me on it.**

**I worked hard on this one. Like, seriously. Do you know how hard it is for me to work hard? I mean, this is like a first!**

**Anyway. Please review! _Reviews make Pewdie... um... I don't know! Okay... um... this has been sufficiently awkward! Bye!_**

**Without Wax,**

**Vivian**


	4. Chapter 3: Kisses for Cry

**Hi guys! I'm so HAPPY! There is more than 1200 views on my story, when there was only around, say, 400 when I last checked. That's THREE TIMES the amount! Thank you so much!**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I've been traveling a lot and am suffering from severe jetlag. I'll try to do better. Also, sorry if there's some grammar errors. I didn't really check. Time issues, and I wanted to get this chapter out.**

* * *

**Cry's POV**

I opened my eyes blearily, my gaze focusing on the wall next to my bed. I sighed and reached towards my alarm clock, my hand fumbling and missing it a few times before I finally managed to shut off the incessant beeping. I closed my eyes again, feeling extremely tired. I had lain awake for hours after I had talked to Pewdie, and had only slipped into an uneasy sleep at four in the morning.  
Maybe I'll just get a few more minutes of sleep...

I woke again, this time not from an alarm but from the unpleasant feeling of sunshine hitting my eyes. I shifted my head to look at my alarm clock, but Kirk's fingers were tangled in my hair and his grip tightened as I pulled my head up, his hand tugging at my hair. Ouch.

I reached up and gently untangled his hand, then rolled off his chest so I could sit up. I blinked, trying to clear the sleep out of my eyes.

Weird. Why was it so bright this morning? I froze, a sudden thought coming to me.

_What time is it?_

I slowly turned my head and looked at my alarm clock. It was ten o'clock.

_Fuck._

I scrambled out of bed and went towards my drawers, taking off my shirt in the process. I heard Kirk stir and I looked behind my shoulder as I opened the shirt drawer.

"Kirk, wake-"

I blushed as I realized that he was staring at me since I was only clothed in boxers and... nothing else.

"up. We're late," I finished lamely.

Kirk nodded and a soft smile crept on his face. I went back to looking at the drawer, grabbing whatever shirt was closest. It was a Cry shirt, one of the ones that had my 'sup guy on it shooting lasers at buildings, then took some jean pants and put them on. Kirk tumbled out of bed, a soft "ouch" escaping his mouth. I heard the soft padding of his feet as he walked towards me and I spun around, desperate to not let him touch me. I blurt out the first thing in my mind.

"Stay away, vampire!"

Kirk paused, surprised, then burst out laughing. I chuckled a bit as well. Where the hell had _that_ come from? Oh well. It worked.

Kirk scratched his head and yawned sleepily.

"Hey, Cry, can I borrow some of your clothes? I forgot mine at my house."

"Oh... uh, yea."

My heartbeat sped up as I saw him take off his shirt and pants then put mine on. He looked... wow.

"Um... Cry. You okay?"

I blinked, realizing that I was staring at him and looked down at the floor, starting to walk towards the hallway... only to bang into the side of the door. Ugh. I faintly registered Kirk laughing as I blushed, embarrassed, my eyes welling up with tears. Kirk walked towards me and patted my shoulder, saying "Gosh, you're so cute."

He stopped in front of me as he saw me crying, concerned.

"Hey, you okay?"

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, now wishing that I could just sink into the floor and die there.

"Um... yeah. It's just... sorry."

Kirk stood there for a moment, then walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, yelling, "Hey, got any food in this place?"

I rubbed my tears away and bounded down the stairs, yelling back, "We don't have time! Come on!"

Kirk sighed and ran out with me, taking the keys to my parent's car. I stopped, confused.

"What are you doing?"

Kirk tossed me a confused look, unlocking the car and jumping in. "I'm driving... obviously."

I blinked, confused. "Oh. Um... okay." I shrugged and jumped into the car, strapping on my seatbelt as Kirk started the car and zoomed out of the driveway. Oh well. I'll just hope to god that Kirk doesn't hit anything and then we can return it later.

Kirk turned on the radio and started singing along, his voice blending in with the deep, male part of the song, letting me take a few minutes to think.

I rested my forehead against the glass, staring out blankly at the tall trees flashing by, my forced happiness slipping away from me for a second. I thought back to the events of last night, flashing back to when I got back to my house.

**Cry's Flashback**

I walked into the house and took off my shoes, setting them down near the door. I walked into the living-room and sat down on the couch, my drenched figure making puddles of water wherever I touched. I sighed, putting my head into my heads and glanced up where I knew where my bedroom was. Oh dear god. I was going to have to talk to him.  
I walked up the stairs and through the hallway, stopping to take a towel to dry myself off with before I walked into the room. I padded slowly through the doorway, expecting to see... oh, I don't know. But what I did see shocked me and I rushed to Kirk's side in concern.  
"Kirk! Are you okay?" I yelled, patting his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. I had once went to a course in how to deal with emergency injuries, and, well, this looked like an emergency.

Kirk was lying on my bed, curled up on his side, blood soaking into the sheets around him. He blinked sleepily and tried to swat my hand away, but he seemed too weak to and just rested his hand on mine. My heart skipped a little. I made a small noise of frustration. This was _n__ot_ the time for puppy love!

I patted his shoulder again, dislodging his hand from mine. He opened his eyes a little, muttering, "What's wrong, Cry?"  
I patted him harder, saying "Wake up, Kirk! You're losing a lot of blood!"  
He must have heard the urgency in my voice because he sat up and turned towards me, a few drops of blood rolling down his back. I grabbed his hand and yanked him onto his feet as I pushed him towards the bathroom. Kirk was fully awake by now and he seemed confused, asking "What? Where are we going, Cry?"

I closed the cover of the toilet and pushed him down onto it, opening the mirror cabinet, taking out bandages, cotton balls, and an antiseptic. I set them next to the toilet and turned him around. I pushed down a gasp.

His back had many scars and bruises and his spine stood out very prominently, like he wasn't eating normally. I dabbed some antiseptic on a cotton balls and rubbed his open wounds. Kirk made a hissing sound as he felt the liquid on his wounds and he grabbed onto the sides of the toilet, the antiseptic making his wounds feel like they were burning. After the antiseptic I took some large bandages and wrapped his torso with them. I hoped that I hadn't hurt him too much, but one look at his face made me wince in sympathy. I pulled his head against my chest and kissed the top of it on an impulse, trying to comfort him.

Kirk smiled and took one of my hands, turning it in his as if he was inspecting it. He looked up at my face after a while, and asked hesitantly, "Um... Are you and Pewdiepie okay?"

I smiled reassuringly, although I was feeling terrible inside. "Yea. Don't worry."

Kirk went back to playing with my hand, then asked quietly, "So... Are we okay, too?" After a pause I answered with a nod.

Kirk smiled radiantly at me and pulled my head down towards his, hesitating a bit, then kissing me. I shivered slightly as shocks of electricity passed through me from where our lip touched, but pulled away guiltily. I couldn't do this so soon after my talk with Pewdie. I thought about what I said to him about my relationship with Kirk. I suppose this was a good time as any to make it real. I took a deep breath and leaned my forehead against Kirks.

"Kirk... I... I really like you."

Kirk's breath hitched for a second and he lowered his eyes from mine, replying, "I... I really like you too."

I bit my lip, thinking about how I should ask him without making it seem too weird, like I had done it for some other reason. I leaned in and kissed Kirk deeply, nipping at his lip before we pulled away. I smiled at him. "Kirk, will you be my boyfriend?"

**Pewdie's POV**

I drove closer to the school, laughing at what the person sitting next to me said.

Marzia, that is. Not Cry.

Cry would sometimes let me drive him to school, and sometimes he would sit up front with me, with Marzia in the back. She was usually silent those times, knowing that we needed time just for us bros.

Cry was always really awkward around Marzia for some reason. He would open up a lot more when we were alone, and I always saw him looking at Marzia with... something in his eyes. I thought he liked her before, but I was okay with it. I know that's wrong because I'm her boyfriend... but I somehow never get jealous. I see so many guys that are extremely possessive with their girlfriends, but I guess I'm just not like that. Anyway, I guess I was wrong about him liking her, now that I know he's gay.

I'm okay with it, really. I don't get disturbed or angry or anything if I see two guys kissing, I just usually look away or try to give them so private time. I don't know why I was getting so worked up about Cry... _kissing Kirk._

I breathed out, unclenching my hands from my death grip on the steering wheel. Dear god, what is wrong with me? I got so angry just at thinking about it... and was I just thinking about Cry as a "was," not an "is?" I mean, it's not like he's dead. He just probably won't spend as much time with me.

"Pewds... are you okay?"

I blinked and turned to Marzia, smiling.

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry. I got a little distracted."

Marzia smiled back and went back to chattering, and I back to pretending I was listening. I pulled into the school parking lot, choosing a spot that was relatively close to the front of the school. I glanced at the person sitting next to me, vaguely disappointedat what I saw.

Marzia was pretty, yes, but my dream person of dating was a girl more... american. Yea, and with brown hair and blue eyes. Unfortunately, there weren't many people I knew with that combo. Really... only one person.

I paused, thinking.

I couldn't be attracted to him, could I?

Hah.

No way. No way.

No, I couldn't be. I _couldn't_ be. Not after dad. Not after what he told me before he died.

**Cry's POV**

I ran through the school with Kirk, our feet making a terrible racket in the nearly empty hallways. It was time for the beginning of third period, and I was going to one of the classes I shared with Pewdie. I groaned inwardly.

Spotting the door to my classroom, I skidded to a stop and took a few deep breaths, calming my breathing. Kirk stood beside me, doing the same. After a few brief seconds I opened the door, walking in calmly. I looked up at the teacher, saying, "Sorry Mr. Kalingsky! I'm late." Kirk gave him a nervous smile and walked to his seat which was two seats being mine. I sat down, the class watching me as I did so. _Ugh, this is awkward._

The day was relatively normal. Nothing happened with Pewdie, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I did my best to avoid him, which was made extremely hard since we were in a lot of classes together and I knew a lot of his friends. There was, however, one awkward point in the day. It was at the very end, when I was breathing easier from the thought that the day was over and soon I would be able to go home and hide in my bedroom. Kirk had been really shy in school about touching me and being around me, which made the day less... well, embarrassing than it could have been. Except for that one time.

I had walked out into the parking lot, and seeing Kirk leaning on my mom's car waiting for me, made a beeline for him. The car was parked pretty close to the school, so everyone could see when Kirk hugged me. I blushed and leaned my face away from him, hoping for no further embarrassing contact that I would have to explain. Belatedly, I realized that I was just pressing my lower half against him. Shit.

While I was preocuppied with trying to wipe my mind of all sinful thoughts and ignore the tingling made by that move, I didn't notice Kirk's face coming closer. A lot closer.

"Um... Kirk, what are you doi-" My sentence was cut off as Kirk closed the distance between our faces and gave me a kiss, bending me forward slightly so that he could kiss me. And of course, my traitorous body just had to react.

I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair, tugging a little on the silky strands. I closed my eyes and licked his lips, asking for entry. When he didn't give to my demands, I gave a small whine of protest and nipped his bottom lip. I felt him withdraw his head, my own head following his a little before I sighed and let him get away.

God, sometimes I hated myself so much.

Realizing where I was, I untangled my hands from his hair and jumped away, my face flushed, looking around as I hoped that no one saw us.

Of course, barely anyone did, due to the noise of all the students rushing out. But that "barely anyone" wasn't good enough.

Because only a few meters away from us, I saw Pewdie staring at us.

**Pewdie's POV**

I sat in class, my posture perfect, my hands busy with gathering my books and putting them in one pile on my desk. I folded my hands on the desk and gave the teacher a winning smile. The perfect student.

I glanced at the clock. Only two minutes to go. Ten seconds later, I glanced at the clock again.

Ugh. Time wasn't moving fast enough. I needed to escape school, I needed to escape the day. I needed to go home, eat some food, take a nap, and forget everything.

One minute.  
Fourty-five seconds.  
Thirty seconds.  
Fifteen seconds.

I watched the second hand of the clock tick, the small strip of metal seeming to hesitate before it ticked again. The bell rang.

I took my books and smoothly swung myself away from the desk, my feet taking long strides toward the door. I walked towards my locker, calm and collected, like I hadn't been counting the seconds before I could escape the stress of school, and mostly, of Cry. I opened my locker and stuffed my books inside, pausing only to kiss my girlfriend and nod in acknowledgement when she said she was going to go out with friends so I didn't need to give her a ride. I walked out of the doors, giving a satisfied sigh as I headed towards my car.

I paused.

I turned my head slowly, hoping that I saw wrong. But no. There was Cry and Kirk, kissing, practically making out in public. I stood there in a bit of a shock, my hands curling into fists. Cry moaned, the sound making my long to kiss him. I clenched my jaw, trying to deny my body's reaction. Didn't I already suffer enough when I saw Cry kissing Kirk last night? Why did I have to see this again?

Cry and Kirk finally separated after what seemed like an hour, but was probably just a minute. They were both a little out of breath and Cry suddenly jumped away from him, looking around guiltily. His eyes focused on me and he blushed.  
I swallowed and strode over to him, fighting the strong urge to kiss him right in front of everyone, only a few feet away from Kirk to assert my dominance. Cry is _mine,_ and no one elses. I forced a smile, saying, "Cry, something came up. I need you to come with me."

Cry's eyes darted around, looking everywhere but at me. I took a hold of his wrist and practically dragged him with me, back into the school. We walked a little, the silence between us was almost unbearable. I found a hallway that was free of people, the students having already left.  
I really, _really_ couldn't control myself any longer.

I pushed Cry against a wall and bent down so my head was level with his, our faces almost touching. Cry looked nervous, his eyes darting all over my face.

"Um... Pewdie? What are you doing?"

I dropped my head on his shoulder and tried to level my breathing, the smell of his skin not helping my self-control. My thoughts battled each other in my mind, my brain telling me not to get any closer but my body telling me the opposite. My hormones and testosterone was ramping way up, the result making it almost painful to be separating myself from Cry. I focused on the white skin on his neck. What would it taste like? What sound would Cry make if I licked that delectable looking collarbone? How long would it take before he smelled like me? I needed to know.

I darted my tongue out and licked the skin at the side of his neck. Delicious. I slipped a hand behind his back to press him against the curve of my body, the press of his body against mine making heat rush through me. Cry moaned and tangled his hands in my hair, bringing my face up to try to kiss me. I smiled against his skin and untangled his fingers, holding his hands above his head with one of mine. He gasped as he felt me press his body against the wall, the hand holding him against me moving to caress the flat plane of his stomach. Cry writhed against me, his body creating delicious friction between us. I licked my way up his neck, pausing to swirl my tongue in his collarbone, and then sucked his earlobe into my mouth. He shuddered slightly and made a slight whining sound.

All of that and not one kiss. No doubt Cry would taste like Kirk, after what they did so recently. Kirk's scent was already nearly gone. I hummed against his skin.

Moving my face near his, I stared at Cry's lips. They were pink, a bit chapped and slightly swollen from kissing Kirk. I growled a little, the thoughts in my mind still fighting me. There would be no going back if I did this. No doubt his kisses would make me addicted to him, if my body's responses to what we did were anything to go by. I almost convinced myself to back off when another one of my stupid questions came to mind.

What would he taste like after I had kissed him?

Well, my curiosity had to be satisfied. I leaned in.

* * *

**Satisfied? ****No? ****Don't worry. There'll be more... in the next chapter.**

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. It's three times the size of the first one, I think. Yay me.**

**Sorry that I don't update much. But I guess that all that time to think does give me really good ideas for scenes. Like this one. Honestly, I just finished the chapter in my head. Basically right after writing the last word.**

**Also... IMPORTANT! Anyone wanna contribute cover art? I don't have any. Just wondering.**

**About my lateness... You guys gotta bother me! I ain't gonna write if no one reminds me to! I check over here... relatively often, but more for these three weeks because I'm so bored. So if you think I need to get out a new chapter and soon, spam me with PMs! Or reviews! Reviews are nice.**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! I get _really_ motivated by those.**

_**Reviewing makes the competition between Kirk and Pewds start up! Maybe in the next chapter! But again, maybe not. I don't really know. Meh. Whatever.**_

**Without Wax,**

**Vivian.**


	5. Another Update

**Oh god, guys!**

**I am so sorry. With all the stuff in the summer and all the shit at school, I didn't realize that its been basically a month(more?) since I last gave you a chapter.**

**You should tell me stuff like that! Just PM me or whatever.**

**I'll get on it right away... *winces***

**Without Wax,**

**Vivian**


End file.
